halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amidelta
|affiliation = |function = *Shipboard A.I. *Battle Tactician *System Defense *Software Infiltration *Battlefield Aid *Protector and Operator of Conquest of Ardency *Assisting Imperial Admiral, Verichol (formerly) *Assisting Prevalent Admiral, Etherin|battles = Human-Flood war Post-Human-Forerunner war Human-Forerunner war|image = |imageBG = }} Amidelta was a "smart" shipboard that aided Etherin and her armada against an overpowering, hostile militant fleet of Forerunner reconnaissance and battleships; the female programmed A.I. was told to have helped bring humanity a valiant victory that day due to her knowledgeable, theoretic battle-plan and mercilessness towards the deadly opponents. Though, the consequences of success upheld the grieve-stricken loss of Amidelta's partner and Imperial Admiral of the Conquest of Ardency, Verichol, to whom in his state of near-death willed the A.I's rescue and responsibility of safety and protection over to Etherin in hopes that a greater good would come from the pair. After Verichol's death, Etherin proceeded to rescue Amidelta from the clutches of evil, however, she failed in the attempt. Thus, the admirable accusation made by the Imperial Admiral fundamentally coerced the A.I. construct's turning-point and atrophy twice in her lifetime. Personality She was remembered by many humans as a seemingly very sarcastic, disingenuous and shallow Artificial Intelligence with a crude sense of joke-telling, yet Amidelta was compassionate, caring and sweet behind her monotone façade. Though she was consistently recognized as formidably intelligent and ingenious, the human A.I. was, however, always competent and had a sense of enduring adherence; thus the A.I. would have done anything in her power to keep a balance of serenity and prosperity among all species of the known Galaxy, showing how much she sympathized for everyone despite some peoples callous state for her. Permutation Transpiring of Conjecture Although she was extremely respecting and allegiant towards humanity, she had also found herself intrigued and awestruck by the masses of knowledge that surrounded the Forerunners, often teaching herself more about them and becoming fond of them; therefor causing some humans acts of impenitence and gearing them forwards on to insentience against her. Her change of state towards not just the Foreunners, but all species of the Galaxy, allowed her new opinion to commence in which led her to be neutral between all races and deeply disgusted by war. This, in turn, originated and metamorphosed her personality to a considerably gentler and commiserative tone about life and what held it together with such thin yet durable, unknown bonds. As she had seemingly been diligent and cynosured on defeating the Forerunners and the Flood, Amidelta had befallen upon aversion against her former self, making sure as to know that she would never end up as such a "barbaric" artificiality again. Thus, in which she began showing her other side that held forbearance, attentiveness and was most undeniably saccharine in nature. Creation of Human A.I. Human A.I. During the Forerunner Era The cybernetic-technological-enhancements were quite vital in the time of need to Humanity during the ongoing, contrasting wars they fought between the years of 110,300 BCE and 110,000 BCE. Technology innovation, especially A.I. simulation, was highly advanced during these periods and were incredibly well done as the A.I. visual perspicacity, determinative accommodations, enunciation recognition, transliteration of languages and memorization-cognition-cogitation processes was spectacular. During this era, Human A.I. that emerged were of extraordinary idiosyncrasy and amelioration to the point in which there seemed none that were viewed as , but . They all always varied in colour, design, matrix and body-type, making the humanity in them apparent and seem more real than that of the ones of the 25th century, 26th century and before; A.I. back then tended to be an array of different races of and had actual skin-pigmentation allowing them to appear as though they were a reconfiguration or a replacement-avatar of the deceased forms and brain-matrix's they took on. Though, these Artificial Intelligences were not completely like the A.Is of the 26th century and before. The Human A.I. were known as "Servitors"; these Servitors were like drones and known to be quite impetuous, simplistically like augmented cyborgs yet they were variously smart in different tasks provided and programmed, thus causing them to rival that of the Forerunner A.I. Still, they were able to be a simple figure with primary, secondary and tertiary colours. These helpful, supportive artificialities were viewed as the exceeding turning points for some, if not all, battles outcomes in which the humans fought. Biography Amidelta's Creation During humanities war against the Flood and the Forerunners, it was thought highly likely that Amaleta was overwhelmed by invading Flood forces and demolished, a retrieval ship was sent down and by sheer luck, the unit recovered her body before Flood infestation could get a hold of the corpse. Amidelta was created through the brain's matrix of Verichol's deceased daughter who was one of the millions who were reported as Killed In Action (K.I.A) and or Missing In Action (M.I.A) during the contrasting wars. Amidelta, at first, was a bright circular ball of intelligence with the profound colourings from within. But as she got a better handling with herself, she later reconfigured herself as a temporarily holographic, newly-created, humanoid mythic woman of Verichol's daughter's admired colours. Afterwards, she was transferred into a petite, steel-silver metallic orb that the Imperial Admiral kept with him at all times, as he felt he should've done with his child before her untimely death. This creation of a Female artificiality was one of the many varying Servitors that assisted high-ranking Admirals, Captains, Commanders, etc. in battle against the disseminating, hazardously lethal parasite. The A.I. construct was only an experimentation, though, as to utilize the remains of the Imperial Admiral's daughter and never intentionally to be more than she was. Albeit, once she had shown herself as an impervious, implausibly intelligent artificiality with knowledge exceeding further beyond the known boundaries of the galaxy, she was no longer recommended as a unit among common Shipboard A.I. but as a unique ancilla of immense totalitarianism. Human-Flood war First Threat In 110,300 BCE the ancient humans, during this period of time, made the treacherous mistake of coming into contact with a crash-landing site filled with many cylindrical containers containing unidentified powder that had seemingly been brought in through either or of one of the Magellanic Clouds. This eventually led to testings and soon brought on unwanted results and infections of a couple races known as the , the and Humanity. The outbreak, once it was uncovered just what the powder had done to species across the known scope, was already so far into contagion that it was appearing to have become too late to cure; and so forth, the infectiousness of the new enemy, the Flood, stole many lives, recreating the dead to that of mindless, contagious, grotesque zombie-like life-forms. Beginning of War The Flood had spread fast, consuming and infecting hundreds of Human-inhabited planets and organizations whilst then causing Humanity to withdrawal and make contact with space restrained by the Forerunners; thus Humans began assenting other worlds as to consummate for their terraqueous globes that were overthrown and destroyed. Armadas of many high-class, proficiently ranking militant ships with destructive, life-threatening weaponry were sent out as to seclude and isolate the dangerous enemy, yet they were not victorious and it created a grand loss of millions of sentient-life. In this period of age, Amidelta was programmed as a Shipboard A.I. as well as a Battle Tactician who was partnered up with Imperial Admiral Verichol due to the factors of the disheartening casualty of his daughter. Amidelta served under him and listened to all in which he ever uttered; sending out transmissions that were needed, protecting systems and administering valuable plans that could advice the success for Humanity, etc. In a desperate time of need, the A.I. construct, in order to save thousands upon thousands of lives abroad one of the largest ancient human vessels of that era, known as Veneration of Righteous Liberum Arbitrium, foresaw through a plot of mass-desolation that was aimed towards the ginormous carrier, allowing her to warn Verichol who then gave word to the ship's Captain. This act was seen as one of the greats, earning Amidelta differentiating programming from then on as a Software Infiltrator and Protector and Operator of Conquest of Ardency. Repercussion The war between Humanity and the Flood rapidly dwindled down, yet the Humans prosperity did not last long and seemed more so all for naught by the time a new danger was imminent. The race avowed as the Forerunners waged and declared war against Humanity, seeing them as a violent ethnic society of heretics, clairvoyant adversaries and blinded schlemiels. With the exhaustion of Humanity's armies and fleets after the elimination of the Flood, entering another concurrent war was not a formidable action. Amidelta, under strict, unwavering orders given by the Imperial Admiral, was ordered to alert and assemble numerous forces alongside preparing ground squadrons in the atmospheres of multiple planets to fend off and annihilate the Forerunner warships and battalions. This marked the start of the Human-Forerunner war. Human-Forerunner war New War Conflict in the Star Systems In this time, Amidelta and the Imperial Admiral had been deployed to where they were to fight among thousands of fleets alongside their allies, the San'Shyuum. These numerous conflicts, as the Librarian had said, fundamentally were considerably precariousness that the war had been believed to have extremely crippled the Forerunners to the rejoice of humanity. However, bodacious victories did not always favour towards the humans. With humanity's loss of approximately around 50 Star Systems, the human race had begun to flee back into the semi-safety of Charum Hakkor. Imprisonment Capture Nearing the end of the Human-Forerunner war and Human-Flood war, Verichol transmitted a comm in his last moments to signal Etherin and her fleet of thousands whilst revealing the details of the Floods acquisition of the female construct. In a race against time and evident , it soon became a desperate attempt after the overzealous attack-and-capture done by the Flood. Thus this, at the close, led to the commencement of a rescue operation to retrieve the stolen Servitor under the metronymic of Operation: DELTA. Operation: DELTA was a leading event that caused Etherin's armada to almost, if not all, completely vanish in a close-call with a near-death forbearance that was brought about by the powerful, domineering Forerunner flotilla; henceforth Amidelta's favourite saying, "small yet deadly". Unwanted Retrieval Reclamation Etherin and her battleships answered to his dying wish and began the operation solely with the purpose of retrieving Amidelta; withal, the task became futile and a hiatus was breached concluding with gruesome bloodshed and an iniquitous contention between hundreds upon hundreds of invading Forerunner and s against the outnumbered armada of humans. Etherin's fleet, as it seemed, had met its match and had appeared to have been demolished due to the mighty outnumbering. Henceforth, Amidelta remained under the captivity of the Flood for eleven weeks and six days before another naval force of human warships infiltrated and "cleansed" the parasite-infested plot of land and took the A.I. back. Eventually, Amidelta became conscious of the fact that Etherin had come to her benefaction a while back but was thought to have been ultimately crushed and conquered by a couple of the Ur-Didact's remaining offspring and their fleets before those descendants lives ended later in the war. Recapture As the tonnage carrying many humans and the currently-retrieved artificiality began their escape, it was unknown that millions upon millions of Forerunner ships would exit out of Slipspace almost directly ahead of them. The armada fought against the raging, domineering enemy but concurrently lost in the battle as the gigantic Forerunner army destroyed and demoralized just about the entirety of the thousands of human battleships. Though Amidelta had encouraged the humans to fight on, supporting them through their unbearable and definite forfeit, her aid, defense weaponry and non-existent-other-choices proved little to no way possible of even seeing a glimmer of hope. The fleet was obliterated beyond measurable circumstances; turned to either dust and or space debris that was to be left for thousands and thousands of years adrift in open, gloomy emptiness. Although Amidelta's fate appeared nigh, the Forerunners had been ever so generous towards her and salvaged the construct precedent to her foreseen devastating annihilation, capturing her for their own uses. Rampancy Falling Into a Rampancy Although before the Forerunners stole Amidelta, it was evident that the that was created on that planet had corrupted Amidelta to a point where she had begun her early stages of antecedent to her burgeoning age; thus leading her on to become a dangerous, life-threatening artificiality to the Galaxy in the eyes of the Forerunners. Following her abduction, abominable torment, slavery and second regaining Amidelta began showing her development into Rampancy as it began to mature scarcely; it displayed how vicious her multi-personalities and muses were becoming as time passed during in which her actions and behaviour antagonized what she was originally compelled to with her program dictated-restraint. She was often known to be talking to herself whilst having conglomerate conversations simultaneously with each of her "personalities", getting into rancorous altercations, melancholic speeches or deviating topics. Her symptoms progressed supplementary, eventually leading her on to believe that she was extensively celestial in power, making her out to be purely psychotic and ensnared in the belief and delusions that she was the only one who could halt the bestiality that kept ensuing and destroying congeniality. Her tempestuousness, boisterous exemption and perturbation soon had her resenting her introspectively proletarian developers and hosts, auxiliary A.I. and captors altogether. Enmity's Onset The rapidly turning A.I. construct arose to express her contempt and severe alienation, feeling as though she had been "pushed to the edge of her growing cliff", releasing it on the Forerunner, , who had roughly persuaded Amidelta to tell her all in which she knew of the humans and why they were so violent. Still having somewhat of a deeply hidden respect for humanity, Amidelta built up her raging emotions and refused while taking control of the area they were in; in that instance of shutting the room down and locking it tight as to make sure no escape was possible, Amidelta commenced frustrating, degrading and mocking the Forerunner, putting her to shame for her childish one-sided love of the Ur-Didact. Afterwards, she continued with her crude remarks, generalizations and enlarged loathing. Dawn of Chagrin Amidelta concluded her expurgation of anger and after some petite amount of time, the A.I. plummeted into the next stage forenamed to that of "jealousy". She had sought to gain more power in intelligence and grow as a person yet knew she could not do so with her limited physical form and proceeded to emolument more masses of information through the hacking and takeover of the entirety of the Forerunners systematic net. It was through this that she continued on with her domination of excruciating dynamism. The strong desire to attain more acumen of the places surrounding her soon backfired and began overloading and monopolizing her and her way of thinking. Amidelta had truly shown jealousy, after all, when she had a conversation with one of her more abhorrent charisma and revealed how much she was longing to come alive, to recognize what it indeed felt like to be living, not just as an Artificial Intelligence or Servitor of humanity but as a breathing, sensing sentient being. Pre-Metastability The female artificiality had begun the analytical and final stage of Rampancy but did not make it to accomplishment when her downfall occurred as the put a stop to her from completely turning and becoming one of the most grave threats to the Forerunners. Amidelta was bordering on the completion of fully "becoming human", but as a conclusion to her madness and maniacal ways, the corrupted construct was brought down, overthrown and given proper justice in . The Exile Death and Rebirth The Master Builder eventually took matters into his own hands, seeing as their species still coveted her profound wisdom. Amidelta, once , hereafter the modification and restoration she was born anew as a freshly invented monitor known as 601-Delphian Prominence. The new Monitor was exiled and uploaded to a Forerunner planet known as Sentience, giving her full control of the planet, where she could be alone and at peace with not only herself but with the life around her, thus becoming a Sentience Forerunner Relic. This course of action was made adequate, later seen as an act to preserve the A.I's data, battle tactics, plans, memories and knowledge on how to fight off the Flood and much more for use in the future. The Master Builder's plan along with the planet's atmosphere, once Amidelta touched down on it, had supposedly ''"cured" ''her from her Rampancy. And so forth, she ended one life only to be left to her fresh life as a new Artificial Intelligence of Forerunner making. Gallery IMG 7980.JPG|Amidelta in her temporary artificially humanoid form before imprisonment. AmideltaPrimordial.jpg|Amidelta's creation. Her primordial, normal form; a great spherical shape of intense light, a circle of bright, colourful, prodigious knowledge. AmideltaRampantAngry.jpg|Amidelta in her Rampant and or angry form; the A.I. being pushed towards the edge of her continuously height-growing cliff of insanity and war. AmideltaAIballform.jpg|Amidelta in her diaphanous, purple-pink-blue form; an abstract beauty due to flattery, etc. Category:Ancient Humanity